


Paintball

by therune



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*splortch*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintball

"Woo-hoo!" Peter exclaimed as he used his webs to propel him through the air, "You can´t catch me, I´m the amazing spider-"  
*splortch*  
His costume was hit by a big bloth of blue paint, courtesy of Steve.  
"Awww, come on! Paintball-capture the flag is only half the fun if you have a super soldier on the opposite team!"  
"Snooze, you loose, bub," Logan growled as he stalked through the forest they were using as war-field. "Who wears a bright red-blue costume when playing paintball anyway?"  
"Peter, you look great no matter what the wood gnome says," Tony intervened as he flew over the trees at ridiculous speed, aiming at Logan and Steve with his repulsors.  
"Cheater!" Steve accused Tony, "building a special paintball camouflage armor that fires paint instead of repulsor rays is just cheap! Why don´t you use a regular paint-"  
*splortch* *splortch* *splortch*  
"Hank!"  
No one ever suspects the quiet scientist - even if he is running with a red flag through the woods armed with a giant-sized paint-gun..


End file.
